


Autunno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di scene con i personaggi di Harry Potter basate sullo sfondo autunnale.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.





	Autunno

 

Autunno  
  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Prompt: Cioccolata, pop-corn  
  
  
  


Cap.1 Adulatore

Harry mise il coperchio sul pentolino, ascoltando lo scoppiettio dei pop-corn che sbattevano sul vetro. Si appoggiò al bordo di legno della cucina e si voltò sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi. 

Ginny superò il tavolo e gli si avvicinò, una forcina a forma di farfalla le teneva i lunghi capelli rossi. 

La luce aranciata del tramonto illuminava la stanza e creando un alone chiaro intorno alla giovane che le faceva risaltare la capigliatura. Le guance coperte di efelidi della Weasley erano arrossate. Superò la scopa appoggiata contro il lato della cucina e si mise davanti al marito.

“Come procede?” domandò. 

Potter sorrise, le prese il viso tra le mani e le leccò il bordo superiore del labbro sporco di cioccolato. 

La donna gli passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi, chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio. 

L’uomo approfondì il bacio e lei si staccò. 

Harry la strinse al petto e le baciò il capo.

“Benissimo. Niente mi potrebbe venire male se tu sei al mio fianco” disse dolcemente. 

Ginny ridacchiò e strofinò la testa contro l’altro.

“Adulatore” sussurrò.

 

  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Prompt: Cioccolata, pop-corn  
  
  
  
  


Cap.2 In viaggio

Hermione si piegò più avanti, sentiva le gambe piegate pulsare e il vento le fece vorticare i capelli castani leggermente ricci. Si sentiva il gracidare dei grilli e il rumore dell’acqua che sbattevano contro le rocce ai bordi del lago. 

Hermione mosse la bacchetta facendo girare il cucchiaio di legno all’interno del pentolone. Il contenuto marroncino sbatteva contro i bordi metallici. Ascoltò il rumore del cucchiaio sbattere contro i bordi della pentola nel movimento ritmico coprire il fruscio del vento. Dei passi coprirono anche il rumore metallico. 

Harry le si mise alle spalle, si piegò e l’abbraccio.

“Solo tu puoi riuscire a cucinare persino la cioccolata in un momento simile” disse. 

Hermione sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Se potessi usare la magia in questa zona, senza paura di essere individuati dai mangiamorte, ti cucinerei anche i pop-corn” rispose.

 

  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: Albus/Scorpius

Prompt: Cioccolata, pop-corn  
  
  
  
  


Cap.3 Adolescenti

Albus appoggiò la schiena contro la parete di pietra, le ginocchia piegate gli premevano contro l’addome e i corti capelli neri gli ricadevano sul viso. Teneva le braccia incrociate ai lati del corpo, alzò il capo e si leccò le labbra. Una foglia aranciata grande quanto una mano aperta sbatté contro il vetro della finestra provocando un tintinnio.

“Certo che io non capisco i tuoi genitori. James è andato a incantare la cioccolata di Mielandia e loro ancora gli permettono di andare a Hogsmade” si lamentò Scorpius. Allungò le gambe sul letto, afferrò un popcorn da un recipiente d’argento e se lo portò alle labbra. Lo addentò con l’incisivo, ne staccò un pezzo per metà ancora giallastro e ingoiò. Si leccò le labbra rosate e si mise una ciocca biondo platino dietro l’orecchio.

“Mia madre dice che rifiutare qualcosa di piacere a un adolescente non è solo controproducente quando lo spinge a fare di peggio, ma è anche come fermare un tornado a mani nude” ribatté Albus. Si voltò, osservò i piedi di Scorpius, avvampò e si voltò nuovamente.

-Vorrei avere anch’io una tale forza dirompente, così da poterti conquistare- pensò.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: Lorcan/Lily

Prompt: Cioccolata, pop-corn  
  
  
  
  


Cap.4 Vendetta

Lily sollevò un fazzoletto e lo passò sui capelli di Lorcan, detergendo un liquido marrone che aveva fatto aderire tra loro alcune ciocche bionde, alcune gocce dense della sostanza precipitarono a terra, con una serie di ticchettii.

“Mio fratello è un vero idiota” ringhiò. 

Il giovane tirò su con il naso, si passò le mani sulle guance umide e sugli occhi.

“Mi ha fatto male, era bollente” si lamentò. 

Lily sospirò, negò con il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Vedrai, ci vendicheremo. Io e il tuo gemello abbiamo già un piano. Gli rovesceremo addosso un’intera vasca di pop-corn ancora caldi” sussurrò. Ghignò e le iridi le brillarono. 

Lorcan le baciò una guancia.

“Grazie” sussurrò.

  
  


  
  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: Lysander/Lily

Prompt: Cioccolata, pop-corn  
  
  
  


Cap.5 Post-vendetta

“Potevi risparmiarti di rovesciare quella cioccolata sul capo di Lorcan la cioccolata” disse Dominique. Si sedette sulla sedia color crema e appoggiò la schiena contro lo schienale. Osservò la tintura bianca delle pareti, le tendine color crema che divideva dall’altro letto di cui si vedeva proiettata l’ombra scura.

“Mia sorella è una cretina. Non può stare con due gemelli insieme. E inoltre quel Lysander è anche peggio di quel frignone del fratello. Si è quasi fatto espellere per fare contenta quella pazza” ringhiò. 

La figlia di Fleur sospirò e guardò le bende che avvolgevano il corpo del fratello.

“In questa scuola non ti espellono nemmeno quando ardi vivo qualcuno. 

Mio padre mi racconta sempre dei tentati omicidi di Draco, ma del fatto che non lo hanno espulso” borbottò.

“Una cosa è sicura, io ce li strozzerò con i pop-corn” borbottò.

  
  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: James Sirius/Scorpius

Prompt: Cioccolata, pop-corn  
  
  


Cap.6 La dolcezza della vendetta

“Rose mi ha detto che hai rovesciato la cioccolata su Lorcan e Lily ci è andata giù pesante. Non pensavo saresti uscito così facilmente dall’infermeria” disse Malfoy. Si sedette nella poltrona e vi affondò, appoggiandosi allo schienale rosso imbottito.

“Mia cugina non si sa fare i fatti suoi, vero?” domandò James. Accese l’accendino nero su cui svettava un teschio bianco e se lo avvicinò alla sigaretta che teneva tra le labbra. 

Scorpius dimenò la mano allontanando la striscia di fumo che si alzò dalla parte arrossata alla fine della sigaretta.

“Che cosa volevi da me?” domandò. 

Sirius socchiuse gli occhi, ghignò e sporse in fuori il bacino.

“Potrei fare un altro uso di cioccolato e pop-corn” sussurrò suadente.

“Quanto odio il fatto che condividiamo il dormitorio Grifondoro” borbottò Scorpius. Avvampò e sentì le guance bruciare.

 

  


Ron\Hermione dedicata a  ** [ Moonlight22 ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163) ** **. **

  
  


Cap.7 Sorpresa

“Miseriaccia, volevo che fosse una sorpresa” sussurrò Ron. La punta delle orecchie gli avvampò e il giovane chino il capo, appoggiò il pentolino metallico sul fornello spento, e il cucchiaio di legno sbatté contro il bordo metallico del cucchiaino, sporcandosi di cioccolata. 

Hermione gli accarezzò una spalla e piegò di lato il capo.

“Se è buono come i pop-corn che mi hai preparato al mio compleanno; è ugualmente una gradita sorpresa” disse. Gli baciò la punta del naso sporca di cacao e gli fece l’occhiolino. 

Il marito arrossì e sulle guance vermiglie svettarono le efelidi.

“Inoltre lo sanno tutti che la cioccolata ha anche il potere di allontanare i dissennatori” mormorò Hermione.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  
Pairing:James/Sirius  
Prompt: Cioccolata, pop-corn.  
  
  
  


Cap.8 Afrodisiaco

“Non credo che mettere i pop-corn nella cioccolata sia una buona idea” disse Sirius. Incrociò le braccia e piegò il capo, osservando la tazza di James. 

Il compagno di casa sbuffò e si sollevò gli occhiali.

“Perché metterci pezzi di arancia e un peperoncino lo era?” domandò. 

Sirius gettò indietro la testa facendo mulinare i capelli neri e scoppiò a ridere producendo un latrato. Rialzò il capo, fece l’occhiolino e si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona.

“Pensavo mi avrebbe reso sexy ai tuoi occhi, era un afrodisiaco” sussurrò suadente. 

Potter gli pizzicò la gamba.

“Non pensi ad altro che a quello” borbottò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
Prompt: Cioccolata, pop-corn.  
  
  
  


Cap.9 Folli idee

Sirius appoggiò il capo sul petto nudo di Remus e gli accarezzò la pelle pallida e nuda vicino al capezzolo. Evitò con l’indice una cicatrice e disegnò un cerchio, i suoi capelli neri facevano contrasto con il pigiama bianco che indossava.

“Secondo te il signore oscuro si sconfigge con i pop-corn?” domandò. 

La pioggia ticchettava ritmicamente contro il vetro e la stanza buia fu illuminata da un lampo biancastro. 

Remus socchiuse gli occhi, guardando le ombre che si erano creature sul soffitto e chiuse le gambe facendo cigolare il letto.

“E perché mai?” domandò. 

Sirius sorrise e le iridi nere gli brillarono.

“Se i dissennatori si sconfiggono con il cioccolato che è il mio secondo cibo preferito, lui che è ancora più brutto sarà sicuramente vulnerabile al mio cibo preferito in assoluto” spiegò. 

Lupin sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi.

“Non si sconfiggono, allevia un po’ dai sintomi e le tue idee resteranno sempre balzane. In fondo, cosa aspettarsi da uno che tiene un ippogrifo in casa?” borbottò.

 

  
  
  


  
  
  
Cap.10 Malfoy tentatore

“Se non sapevi davvero cosa volesse dire mezzosangue, perché me lo hai detto?” domandò Hermione. Si piegò e verso il cioccolato nella ciotola di Grattastinchi. 

Il gatto miagolò, saltò giù dal divano e corse verso la ciotola di cibo. 

La giovane sorrise e le iridi scure le brillarono.

< Lo sapevo che ci sarebbe cascato, bastava trasfigurare la scatoletta di pappa per gatti per fargliela finalmente mangiare > pensò. 

Draco si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò. Guardò a destra e a sinistra vedendo i banchi vuoti, si girò e osservò la sedia della cattedra priva di occupante.

“Mio padre la usa sempre come offesa, non sapevo che nel tuo caso ci avessi azzeccato. Però non ero solo qui per scusarmi” borbottò. Le guance pallide si arrossarono e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte impigliandosi in una ciocca di capelli biondo platino.

“No?” domandò la Grifondoro. 

Il serpeverde annuì.

“Granger, finirai per esplodere come i pop-corn babbani andando dietro al rosso senza cervello e a quella calamità di Potter. Per non parlare del fatto che ignorano tutti quanto sia stato dannoso giocare con il tempo solo per studiare troppo” spiegò. 

Hermione incrociò le braccia e ticchettò con la punta della lingua sui denti sporgenti.

“Perciò?” chiese. 

Draco si leccò le labbra e sorrise.

“Mi offro come valvola di sfogo” sussurrò.

  


  
  
  


  
  


Cap.11 Veggente

“Se sei venuta per entrare nella mia testa e sparare una delle tue folgoranti rivelazioni, puoi anche andartene. Posso farmele da solo le frasi da veggente” borbottò Draco. Soffiò sulle mani coperte dai guanti e le strofinò tra loro, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso pallido. Strinse più forte la sciarpa verde e argento che indossava e socchiuse gli occhi. Schivò un corvonero e proseguì, i suoi passi risuonavano lungo il viale. Superò la vetrina di mielandia, sentiva il naso bruciare arrossato e tirò fuori dalla tasca del vestito nero da mago una ciocorana. Le staccò la testa e masticò. Luna sbatté gli occhi saltellandogli dietro e mise una manciata di pop-corn in bocca, gli occhi sporgenti erano liquidi.

“Anzi, lo faccio da solo. Mangio cioccolata che  è un afrodisiaco perciò voglio portarmi a letto Pansy. Vedi? Abbiamo finito”. Aggiunse Draco, diede un altro morso alla ciocorana staccandole una zampa e inghiottì.

“Il cioccolato è il calore che protegge dalla paura. Chi simula così spesso un dissennatore, forse lo teme” rispose Luna. Draco strinse gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Non ti smentisci mai” borbottò, avvampando.

  
  


Dedicata a  ** [ Moonlight22. ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163) **

  


Cap.12 Imbranata

Tonks avanzò, mise il piede su tre pop-corn semi-sbriciolati, il piede sinistro scivolò e la giovane gridò. Cadde in avanti, i capelli rosa divennero grigio topo e rovesciò la pentola di cioccolata fredda. Quest’ultima finì sul capo del marito e assottigliò gli occhi. Afferrò Ninfadora al volo e la strinse al petto, il pentolino scivolò dalle mani della auror e cadde a terra con un tonfo. 

La giovane abbassò lo sguardo e le guance si arrossarono, le narici le fremettero allargandosi.

“Sono la solita imbranata” bisbigliò. 

Remus si portò un dito al viso, i capelli gocciolavano il liquido sulle sue spalle. Passò l’indice sul liquido marrone, se lo portò alla bocca e succhiò la punta.

“E’ ottimo, grazie” disse gentilmente. 

Tonks sorrise, alzò il capo e i capelli le tornarono rosa.

“Davvero?” gridò e lo cinse con le braccia vedendolo annuire.

 

 

** [ ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163) **

   


Cap.13  I babbani non scappano

“Certo che il professor Lumacorno non conosce il concetto di vacanze di Natale. Non riuscirò mai a studiare babbanologia come volevo l’anno entrante” si lamentò Arthur. Si passò una mano tra i capelli rossi e li scompiglio, sulle efelidi della guancia sinistra svettava una macchia d’inchiostro. Piegò a destra e a sinistra la penna d’oca e appoggiò i piedi per terra. Si girò e guardò Molly raggiungerlo. La fidanzata appoggiò un vassoio di plastica sul letto. Le iridi del giovane brillarono vedendo una decina di pasticcini al cioccolato ripieni di crema alla ciliegia e un pop-corn sulla cima.

“Miseriaccia, tu sì che sai come farmi passare dei bellissimi momenti!” esclamò. Molly si passò le mani sporche di confettura sul grembiule a quadretti.

“Mangia e studia pozioni, i babbani non scappano” lo rassicurò.

 

  


Dedicata a  ** [ Moonlight22. ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163) **

  
  


Cap.14  Mutaforma

Victoire si sporse, i lunghi capelli biondi le oscillarono intorno al viso e baciò Ted. Il giovane contraccambiò approfondendo il bacio, mise le mani su quelle di lei e si staccò.

“I tuoi capelli azzurri sono diventati tutti rosa” disse Victoire. Si voltò, prese dal letto l’orsacchiotto di peluche e lo strinse al petto e allungò le gambe facendo scricchiolare le assi del letto.  Il giovane mise le braccia dietro la schiena e usò una mano per stringere l’altro braccio a un palmo sopra il gomito.

“Guarda” disse Ted. Le ciocche da rosa divennero verde scuro con alcune ciocche verde chiaro.

“Ora sembrano una pioggia di menta” disse Victoire. Ridacchiò guardando i capelli del fidanzato diventare marroni.

“Adesso dei rivoli di cioccolata” trillò la figlia di Fleur. I capelli del giovane divennero bianchi e quelli della frangia neri.

“Oh, una composizione di pop-corn!” gridò Victoire. Batté le mani tra loro e ridacchiò.

 

Dedicata a  ** [ Moonlight22. ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163) **

  
  


Cap.15 Wolfman

“Ho una fame da lupo” disse Bill ironico. Scoppiò a ridere e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Si tolse l’impermeabile, il collettò gli sbatté contro l’orecchino a forma di zanna facendoglielo oscillare e il codino di capelli vermigli gli sbatterono contro la schiena. Victoire rovesciò un bicchiere di sangue nel budino al cioccolato nel pentolino, chiuse il gas e si voltò. Appoggiò una mano sul ventre rigonfiò e mugolò sentendo il bambino scalciare.

“Tu hai  _fiatto_ me spaventare così tanto! Perderti in una piramide,  _mon petit_ ” ribatté. Bill la raggiunse, le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano e spostò una sedia facendola strisciare. Si sedette e abbassò la mano.

“Meno male che ho incontrato una di quelle persone che come i personaggi dei videogame sembrano apposta lì per indicarti la strada. Era una guardia” spiegò. Prese un coltello e incise l’involtino nel suo piatto, dalla carne uscì un rivolo di sangue che macchiò le patatine fritte nel piatto. Si voltò e prese una manciata di pop-corn da una ciotola trasparente. La moglie si piegò e gli baciò la guancia sentendo il dislivello di una cicatrice sotto le labbra.

 

  


Dedicata a  ** [ Moonlight22. ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163) **

  
  


Cap.16 L’eros di Marte

Sirius si mise in bocca un pezzo di cioccolato e masticò, si leccò le labbra e avanzò. Superò una cesta con dentro un pacchetto di pop-corn, due di patatine e tre bottiglie di vino. Raggiunse un divanetto bianco e si piegò guardando i capelli neri della fidanzata.

“Per conquistare il pantheon, Marte deve avere una nuova Venere” lesse ad alta voce Mary.

Sirius le accarezzò le spalle nude, si piegò e una ciocca di capelli neri gli finì davanti al viso. Gli baciò il collo nudo, lei appoggiò l’indice sulla pagina e chiuse il libro. Si voltò e sorrise.

“Sto leggendo una tragedia greca babbana, non un loro libretto harmony erotico” borbottò. 

Sirius socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi nere le brillarono.

“E io sono un dio della guerra voglioso della sua venere” mormorò.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Lily\James  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  
  
  
Cap.17 Voglie

James si tolse gli occhiali tondi e li appoggiò sul davanzale della finestra accanto a un’orchidea bianca. Chiuse gli occhi e massaggiò la fronte corrugata, si mise una ciocca nera dietro l’orecchio e si leccò le labbra secche inumidendole con la lingua. Si massaggiò il collo, piegò di lato il capo facendolo scricchiolare e si sbottonò la camicia bianca. Appoggiò sullo schienale della sedia una camicia bianca e si sporse, appoggiò sul ripiano di legno del tavolo.

“Amore, ringrazia che viviamo in un paese con dei vicini gentilissimi o non saprei proprio come fare con le tue voglie” disse ad alta voce. Avanzò lungo il corridoio, spense la luce e salì le scale.

“Ho trovato il gelato al cioccolato, la banana split alla menta, i pop-corn all’aglio e le noci tostate” enumerò. Raggiunse la sua camera da letto, sfoderò la bacchetta dai pantaloni e avanzò fino al letto. Alzò il braccio e piegò la schiena.

“Lumos” evocò l’incantesimo e dalla punta della bacchetta apparve una sfera di luce azzurrognola. Sorrise guardando Lily addormentata su un fianco, i capelli rossi facevano contrasto con il cuscino e una mano appoggiata sul ventre rigonfio.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Lily\Severus  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  
  
  


Cap.18 Elemosina

“Davvero non ha mai mangiato della cioccolata?” domandò Lily. Gattonò sull’erba sentendo le gocce umide di rugiada bagnarle le dita e sporcò le calze a rete all’altezza delle ginocchia. 

L’altro bambino negò con il capo, piegò le gambe stringendole al petto e abbassò il capo nascondendosi nel giaccone.

“No” sussurrò. La giovane sbatté gli occhi e le iridi verde speranza le si scurirono.

“Pane e marmellata? Pop-corn? Miele? Il budino?” domandò. 

Severus sentì gli occhi bruciargli, le iridi nere gli divennero liquide. Si voltò e guardò le foglie ingiallite degli alberi alla loro sinistra e ascoltò il gorgogliare del ruscello.

“Nessuno di questi” sussurrò.

“Domani allora prendo il budino mio e di Tunia così potrai assaggiarlo. Non è giusto non aiutare gli sfortunati” disse la bambina. 

Severus si mordicchiò il labbro e avvampò.

< Non voglio la sua elemosina, voglio il suo amore > pensò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Harry\Cho  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  
  


Cap.19 Bradipi e timidezze

Harry sorseggiò la cioccolata, si voltò e vide Cho. Le guance gli avvamparono, aprì la bocca e il liquido marrone gli colò dalle labbra finendogli sui pantaloni. Avvertì il cavallo dei pantaloni bruciare a contatto con il liquido bollente e si alzò in piedi facendo tremare la panca. 

Chang si soffiò il naso, gli occhi a mandorla erano arrossati e chinò il capo.

“Miseriaccia. Piange ogni volta e sì che io riderei della tua stupidità cronica causa amore” borbottò Ron a bassa voce. Afferrò una manciata di pop-corn dal piatto e se le mise in bocca. 

Hermione gli tirò un calcio al ginocchio e il Weasley gemette.

“Bradipo” borbottò Granger.

  
  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Cho\Hermione  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  
  


Cap.20 Inaspettati corteggiamenti

Hermione toccò un frammento di pop-corn sul pavimento e lo trasformò in un’aquila. Quest’ultima sbatté le ali e alcune piume si posarono sul pavimento. La creatura alzò il capo e lanciò un verso stridulo, si diede la spinta e spiccò il volo. Attraversò la finestra della torre di astronomia e scese in picchiata. Travolse Ron e Lavanda Brown. Granger sorrise sentendo gli strilli di entrambe, chiuse gli occhi e si passò le mani sugli occhi e le guance umide di lacrime. Li riaprì di scatto sentendo dei passi e si voltò. Osservò Cho Chang avanzare verso di lei, mettersi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio e la raggiunse. Si piegò e socchiuse gli occhi dalla forma orientale.

“So cosa vuol dire quando prendono il tuo cuore e lo frantumano, i pezzi di vetro di cui diventa ti feriscono l’anima” sussurrò. S’inginocchiò e le accarezzò la guancia, Hermione spostò all’indietro il capo.

“Che cosa vuoi?” domandò e la voce le tremò.

“Una cacciatrice come me deve capire quando è l’occasione per una nuova storia” sussurrò. Infilò la mano nella tasca della camicia bianca e ne uscì un cioccolatino a forma di cuore e glielo porse. Hermione strinse la bacchetta, il palmo si ricoprì di sudore e deglutì a vuoto più volte.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Fleur\Hermione  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  
  


Cap.21 Chicco di pop-corn gigante

“Con il tuo  _sgeniu_ sono  _convintua_ che vinceremo” disse Fleur. Alzò il capo, i lunghi capelli biondi le gocciolavano e dei rivoli d’acqua le scendevano lungo il viso, i ticchettii diversi delle gocce di pioggia risuonarono nelle orecchie della francese.

“Mia cara discendete veela, devi prima imparare a parlare bene” sussurrò Hermione. Le baciò la guancia e mise in bocca un pezzo di cioccolata.

“Castorina mia,  _alluora_ , cosa ci si farà?” domandò Fleur. Alzò l’uovo d’oro, Granger socchiuse gli occhi e si grattò la guancia.

“Non so se posso aiutarti amore, non voglio andare contro il mio amico Harry” sussurrò.

“A me  _siembra_ solo un grosso chicco di pop-corn” si lamentò Fleur.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Viktor\Hermione  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  
  


Cap.22 Russia-Londra in love

Viktor gonfiò il petto, fletté più volte le gambe muscolose, si voltò e alzò il capo. Si batté più volte il pugno sui pettorali, balzò e fece una capriola in aria riatterrando in piedi. Si piegò, prese un ramo dalla riva del lago e lo abbatté a terra.

“ _Io amare te_!” tuonò. 

Hermione sorrise, avvampò e gli si avvicinò.

“Non mi dimenticare quando sarai tornato in Russia” disse la giovane. Gli porse una confezione di ciocorane con disegnato un cuore da cui usciva una piuma di liquirizia. 

Il giovane annuì.

“Io avere cosa per te” rispose Viktor con voce roca. Si raddrizzò il colbacco e tirò fuori dalla tasca una confezione di pop-corn rosa e confetti di cioccolato bianco. 

Si scambiarono i regali.

“Nemmeno io ti dimenticherò” sussurrò Hermione.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Viktor\Ron  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  
  


Cap.23 Leggende a sorpresa

“Senti, devo esserti sembrato una persona antipatica, ma… miseriaccia. Ci provavi con Hermione e io che ti consideravo come un eroe del vento, il sale sui pop-corn, l'ultima cucchiaita di budino al cioccolato, la vittoria quando non c'è speranza, la mia leggenda personale!” si lamentò Ron con voce stridula. 

Il giovane di Dumstrang si voltò e avanzò.

“Tu cosa volere?” domandò Viktor con voce profonda. 

Ron deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, gli porse una piuma d’oca e un pezzo di pergamena.

“Mi fai un autografo?” domandò. Viktor ghignò mostrando i denti bianchi, si sporse e gli afferrò il mento.

“Posso fare  _cosa gradita più a me_ ” disse con voce forte. Lo baciò sulle labbra e Weasley sgranò gli occhi, avvertì le orecchie bruciare mentre si arrossavano, le sue guance, spruzzate di efelidi, avvamparono.

“Io  _avere provato_ con  _Oermone_ per te” bisbigliò Viktor. 

Ron deglutì rumorosamente.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Neville\Luna   
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  
  


Cap.24 Dimenticanze

“Ho… ho dimenticato di portare il budino…” sussurrò Neville. Le guance gli divennero vermiglie, chinò il capo e deglutì.

“Il pop-corn va bene lo stesso” rispose Luna, batté un paio di volte le palpebre, i suoi occhi sporgevano leggermente in fuori.

Neville si morse l’interno della guancia e strofinò le mani tra loro.

“Ho dimenticato i soldi per andare da Mielandia” biascicò. 

Luna unì le mani dietro la schiena e saltellò.

“Ho sempre desiderato andare alla casa stregata” rispose. 

Neville sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Scusami” biascicò.

“Dimentichi così tanto per ricordarti tutto l’affetto che provi per me” rispose Luna e gli baciò la punta del naso, Neville accentuò il sorriso mostrando tutti i denti della bocca.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Luna\Ron  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  
  


Cap.25 Gli ambrosini

“Non è che ti considero pazza, solo un po’ lunatica. Cioè, prendi adesso, hai messo more, mandarle, cioccolata e pop-corn dentro del the” borbottò Ron. 

Luna batté le palpebre, si voltò e i capelli biondo chiaro le aleggiarono intorno al viso.

“Tu pensi che i sapori siano sempre uguali? Eppure tu odi il riso che piace a tutto il mondo e apprezzi il burro di arachidi. che alla tua famiglia non piace” sussurrò. 

Le orecchie di Ron avvamparono e il giovane si voltò di scatto.

“E come fai a saperlo?” domandò.

“Coloro che si nutrono di questo nettare che preparo, gli  _ambrosini_ , me lo hanno svelato. Non amano chi offende il loro cibo” spiegò Lovegood. Ron batté ripetutamente le palpebre.

“Ah” borbottò.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Luna\Hermione  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  
  


Cap.26  Corvonero

“Tu sei tutta fuori, più di un balcone. Non mi piace vederti intorno ai miei amici” borbottò Hermione. Guardò i tappi di sughero della collana di luna, alzò il capo e le osservò i ravanelli alle orecchie.

“Offendi il lavoro di chi ha scritto dei libri inventandoti cose assurde” borbottò. Luna si tolse la bacchetta da dietro l’orecchio, si voltò e trasfigurò un anello di carta argentata in un pop-corn con le ali che volò via. Lanciò un altro incantesimo e lo tramutò in un cioccolatino che finì nella mano di Hermione.

“Eppure sei tu quella che piange la notte” sussurrò gentilmente Lovegood.

“Adesso che fai, spii?!” gridò Hermione. Luna sorrise, strinse le mani tra loro e piegò il capo.

“I pazzi, gli eccentrici e i geni alle volte non sono così diversi. Ricordati che sono una Corvonero” spiegò.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Cedric\Cho  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
**[Dedicata a Moonlight22. Erano dedicate anche, dei capitoli precedenti, le: Lily\James; Lily\Severus; Cho\Harry; Viktor\Hermione.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163)**

Cap.27 Vincerò per te

“Pop-corncino mio” sussurrò Cho, il vento le mosse i lunghi capelli neri facendoglieli sbatterono contro il viso pallido e affilato. Afferrò le guance di Cedric e le tirò un paio di volte fino ad arrossarle. 

Cedric strofinò il naso contro quello della fidanzata e le afferrò i fianchi, la sollevò e la fece girare intorno. 

Cho scoppiò a ridere e il giovane la baciò.

“Sì, cioccolatino-ino dolce e miele?” domandò. 

Lei ridacchiò e gli fece la linguaccia.

“Sei solo mio” ribatté Cho, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle.

“E vincerò per te la coppa Tre maghi” le disse Diggory.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Albus\Gellert  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn.  
  


Cap.28 Il giovane Albus

“Scusami Gellert, scusami” sussurrò Albus. 

Il sangue gocciolò sul pavimento lasciando una serie di macchie, la camicia bianca era impregnata del liquido vermiglio e i lunghi capelli rossi gli aderivano al viso sporco. Si portò un fazzoletto al naso sanguinante, gli occhi erano liquidi e sentiva bruciare il punto dove si era rotto il setto nasale.

Gellert sospirò, si grattò la guancia nivea e si mise una ciocca bionda riccia dietro l’orecchio. Il viso liscio era incorniciato dai capelli biondi, le iridi azzurre gli brillavano e le labbra rosee come le guance erano sporte in fuori.

“Noi saremo i re, non puoi commettere errori simili. Vuoi che i babbani si dimostrino meglio di noi essere superiori? Che i loro orribili mondi di coca-cola, pop-corn e cioccolate preconfezionate cancellino anni di superiore magia? Vuoi che ci sfuggano i doni della morte?” domandò con voce suadente. 

Albus strinse gli occhi e negò.

“No, hai fatto bene a colpirmi, starò più attento” biascicò.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Ariana\Gellert  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn. **  
****[Dedicata a Moonlight22.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163)**  
  


Cap.29 Infanzia di sangue

Ariana alzò il capo, i codini vermigli gocciolavano sangue, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. Tirò fuori un fegato dal ventre aperto della capra, il sangue le scendeva lungo le manine e le braccia pallida.

“Guarda” disse. 

Gellert s’inginocchiò accanto a lei e le accarezzò il capo.

“Ho saputo che hai ucciso dei babbani” mormorò. 

La bambina lasciò cadere il fegato e macchiò il pavimento.

“Per te” spiegò. 

Il migliore amico di suo fratello la prese in braccio e le baciò la fronte.

“Diventerai una meravigliosa strega” sussurrò.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Lily Luna\Scorpius  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn. **  
****[Dedicata a Moonlight22.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163)**  
  


Cap.30 Una visita in piena notte

“Ho saputo che hai comprato tutti i miei fumetti. Devo dedurre ti eccitino?” domandò Lily. Scorpius si passò una mano tra i capelli, sbadigliò e socchiuse gli occhi circondati da occhiaie.

“Mia figlia dorme, mia moglie pure e io vorrei farlo anche” biascicò. La rossa piegò di lato il capo e il codino rosso gli ondeggiò.

“Ci conosciamo sin da bambini. Pensi che questo mi farà desistere?” domandò Potter. Malfoy si grattò il collo e si leccò le labbra screpolate.

“Proprio perché ti conosco so che non desisti con niente” biascicò.

“Se usciamo? Ti offro cocktail, drink, patatine, panna e cioccolato in qualche night” rispose la giovane. Mise le mani nella gonna e ghignò. Scorpius indietreggiò e le chiuse la porta in faccia. Sbadigliò ancora, si voltò e si allontanò verso la stanza accanto.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Pairing:Teddy\Lily  
Prompt: Cioccolata e pop-corn. **  
****[Dedicata a Moonlight22.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=563163)**  
  


Cap.31 Capricci

“Ti va un po’ di cioccolata?” domandò Teddy. 

La bambina davanti a lui negò con il capo ritmicamente, sbattendo la ballerina rossa per terra.

“No, no, no!” disse. Le iridi verdi le brillarono e la coda vermiglia le oscillava dietro il capo.

“Delle patatine? Un pop-corn? Un gelato?” chiese il giovane più grande. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli azzurri, Lily Luna negò più vigorosamente con il capo.

“E allora cosa vuoi?” domandò Lupin. 

Potter sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia.

“Bacio” rispose. 

Il ragazzo sospirò, si piegò e le bacio la guancia paffutella.

“Ora mangia” rispose.

 

 

  
  


Cap.32 Scomode verità

Luna guardò la superfice umida della nave di legno dietro Viktor brillare alla luce del sole.

“A Hermione piace la cioccolata, ma fa finta di amare il pop-corn” spiegò Luna. Le iridi azzurre degli occhi sporgenti brillarono, grida in russo le arrivarono alle orecchie. Si sporse in avanti e guardò il cercatore in volto.

“Tu  _fosa vollere_?” domandò con voce ringhiante Viktor. I capelli biondo chiari di Luna le sbatterono contro il viso.

“Sei circondato da  _gorgosprizzi_ , ma sono storditi dalla tua fama da stadio e pop-corn. Ron, invece, è una calda cioccolata” spiegò. Viktor strinse il bastone e i muscoli del braccio nudo si gonfiarono, mostrando le vene varicose.

“ _Tu essere tutta folle_!” ringhiò.  Luna ridacchiò, saltò indietro e si voltò allontanandosi.

“Questo non farà cambiare il fatto  che Hermione predilige la casa alla fama” ribatté.

 

 


End file.
